Off Camera: Writer's Block
by Shoumai
Summary: Just some humor and a little fluff about me and a few friends of driving the PoT cast crazy. It sucks a little at the begining but it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't' own any of the series mentioned in this fic. I do own any OCs so no stealing

Shoumai: Welcome to 'off camera writer's block' I'm here with the cast of Prince of Tennis

Kaido: And just why aren't you updating your other fic?

Shoumai: Look at the title dingbat!

Ryoma; You have writer's block?

Shoumai: Why else would I be using Inui-senpai's juce as the core of a bomb?

Inui: So that's where it all went. Good data (Starts scribbling in his notebook)

Shoumai: (sweatdrop)

Momo: One question

Shoumai: Fire away

Momo: Why do WE have to be here?

Shoumai: Because at the moment I'm totally addicted to Prince of Tennis.

Kaido: (starts packing suitcases) I'm getting the heck out of here.

Shoumai: Oh come on. Spending time with me can't be that bad.

Kaido: Yes it can.

Oishi: Say Shoumai how have you been?

Shoumai: Why do you ask?

Oishi: Because you've been off in your RyomaXSakuno place and haven't been talking

to us lately.

Shoumai: Oh I'm doing pretty well. But I think it's high time I made a one shot fromy favorite pairing in Prince of tennis

Ryoma: And just what paring would that be?

Shoumai: (smirks) you tell him Sakuno.

Sakuno: I-it was the pairing Oishi-senpai mentioned.

Ryoma: (pulls bill of his cap down covering his eyes) Hn arigatou

Eiji: Are you blushing O'chibi?

Ryoma: No I'm not Kikumaru-senpai.

Momo: I think Echizen has a crush on Sakuno

Sakuno: (blushes) Momo-senpai!

Tezuka: Before wrap this up I have a warning for you Shoumai.

Shoumai: What is it Buchou?

Tezuka: If you don't update your stories soon you will be up for 300 laps.

Sakuno: Hai Buchou!

Fuji: Tezuka don't you think you're being a little too harsh?

Tezuka: No, she's lazy when it comes to updates so if someone doesn't motivate her it'll all be on hiatus forever.

Kawamura: Sad but true.

Shoumai: I'd better quit before they come up with anything else to say. Good bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No one. No sue. I own OCs

Shoumai: (listening to mp3 player) Hi guys!

Kaido: Would you stop living off that thing?

Shoumai: No, I'm going to Listen to _Life Goes On_ now. (starts looking for song)

Ryoma: (hoarsely) I'm going to lose my voice if this keeps up.

Shoumai: Found it!

Oishi: (hands ryoma a cough drop) I get the feeling you'll need this.

Eiji: Nya Shoumai stop making O'chibi sing so much!

Shoumai: (whining) But Ryoma's one of my favorite singers!

Tezuka: Keep it up and you'll be looking at 280 laps.

Shoumai: Fine I mostly liten tomy mp3 when I excerise anyway.

Ryoma: (hoarsely) You need a new plan Buchou.

Shoumai: Ryoma _Crying Sky _ is up next!

Ryoma: (hoarsely) Oh no.

Inui: I've finally named it.

Shoumai: Named what?

Inui: (rais a glas of red liquid with pale blue smoke coming up from it)

Shoumai: (bug eyed) THAT CRAP?!

Inui; Yes and if you keep making Echizen sing I'll maek you drink a glass of Anti-fluff a.k.a Authoress Bane.

Shoumai: Fine I'll listen to Sakuno sing _Haru no Ao_

Ryoma: (still hoarse) Arigatou Inui-senpai.

Inui: No problem

Momo: Hey how bad is that stuff anyway?

Inui: Try it?

Momo: (chugs drink) Huh? It doesn't' taste like much more than tomato juice.

Taka: But she hates Tomato juice.

Inui: Exactly.

Everyone else (minus Shoumai) Oh!

Eiji: think we could play tennis now?

Everyone else: (nods)

[A few hours later]

Momo: Fuji-senpai are you ok?

Fuji: she's been making me sing the same son for 3 hours straight now.

Momo: She's cruel.

Shoumai: (from inside her bomb proof closet) Just be thankful I don't' have any of your songs Momoshiro-senpai.

Tezuka: Get out of there.

Shoumai: No!

[A few more hours later]

Sakuno: (walks up to the regulars who are playing Go Fish)

Fuji: How is she?

Sakuno: She fell asleep.

Kaido (sarcastically) Great. Now se could set a freaking bomb off and she wouldn't wake up.

Momo: Why are you so upset Viper?

Kaido: If she's asleep she can't update.

Everyone: Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs!

Kaido: Are you going to keep doing this after every chapter/one-shot you work on?

Shoumai: Maaybe.

Tezuka: Why isn't this an update?

Shoumai: (pulls out book titled '200 excused for not updating') We0well technically this is an update if you count this who fiasco as a fic.

Tezuka: 100 laps!

Shoumai: Waahh!!

Ryoma: (rereads his 'scripts' for the last one-shot's Shoumai has written but not yet posted) Senpai tachi are you sure she can't get a sugar high?

Fuji: Yes. She's immune.

Oishi: When do you plan on updating Shoumai?

Shoumai: Probably no time soon.

Everyone else: (including readers) WHAT?!

Shoumai: Uh oh. (Runs like h-e double hockey sticks for her closet.

[1 hour later]

Kaido: 20, 21, 23, 23….

Momo: What on earth are you doing Viper?

Kaido: I'm counting the names on the petition I wrote up to get us the hell out of here what else?

Eiji: (from by Shoumai's closet) C'mon Shoumai its safe now!

'Shoumai': Let go Kikumaru-senpai!

Ryoma: What's wrong Shoumai-senpai, you scared?

'Shoumai': Shut the HELL up Echizen.

Eiji: Shoumai! No Swearing! (Starts draggin 'Shoumai' over to the others)

Oishi: (looks at 'Shoumai's' deep blue eyes.) Why are you wearing eye contacts Shoumai?

'Shoumai': I'm NOT Saphira!!

Ryoma: I think she's lost it.

'Shoumai: (pulls out a blood-red kunai and puts it at Ryoma's throat). My name is Ari Sommer I'm one of her OCS. Now I'm going to get her out of that damn closet. (taks kunai away from Ryoma's throat and storms over to the real Shoumai's closet.)

Shoumai: (from inside her closet) Ari! What are you doing?!

Ari: Saphira! Come out here you coward! Don't make me call on 'shade's power to do it!

Everyone: (goes bug-eyed at loud smashing sounds)

Ari: (Walks back in with Shoumai slung over her shoulder) Here she is) (dumps Shoumai on the floor).

Kaido: this place is nuts!

Ari: Be thankful you're not owned by her.

Everyone: We know.

Shoumai: (sniffles) You guys are so mean to me. I'm going back to my closet as soon as I reattach the door Ari ripped off its hinges.

Tezuka: You'll only do that if you want to run laps.

Shoumai: Buchou you're so mean! (Starts bawling like a baby)

Oishi: Hey we didn't mean to upset you!

Shoumai: Really?

Oishi: Really!

Shoumai: (Singsong) Okay! (A background of flowers, rainbows and unicorns suddenly appear).

Ryoma: I digress are you sure she's not on a sugar high?

(A boy with black hair and forest green eyes walks in) Hey Ar, Let' go.

Ari: 'Kay Leo. (Exit stage right).

Shoumai: (Starts outlining area with yellow caution tape)

Momo: What are you doing?

Shoumai: (draws red curtains over caution tape) I'm setting up the stage for my next chapter of 'Love Song' or another one-shot.

Fuji: I thought you said-

Shoumai: I need to start thinking about it anyway.

Ryoma: Meaning?

Shoumai: Guess.

Inui: If my data is accurate it means she wants us to clear out so she can work.

Ari: Translation- she wants us to clear out so she can read her manga.

Inui: That too.

Ryoma: I thought you left.

Ari: Not yet Echizen.

Shoumai: (Mumbling to herself) so they go on a date and then… (Mumble) Momo and Ryoga tease them and…

Ryoma: (sweatdrop) Okay I don't want to know.

Sakuno: (blush) I-I wonder who she's talking about.

Eiji: Now what?

Tezuka: We should probably wrap this up before she gets another crazy idea.

Sakuno: Well then, I'll shut off the video camera now.

Everyone: (waves) Bye bye!!

[TV Static]

Ryoma: Huh?! It's on again?

Tezuka: Shoumai!

Shoumai: (absorbed in her mp3 player) Hm?

Tezuka: Turn that thing off and help us with the camera.

Shoumai: (clutches MP3 to her chest) No. (starts talking like Golem from Lord of the rings) It's mine. My precious.

Kaido: (shakes is head) Mada mada dane.

[Camera randomly conks out]

Tezuka: (voice only) Finally.


End file.
